


Late Night Reading

by marinalorelai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Names, Oneshot, Reading, Roommates, just admit youre in love with eachother, oblivious idiots, sorta - Freeform, tension so thick you could cat it with a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinalorelai/pseuds/marinalorelai
Summary: Re-write of an old fic I wrote a few years ago, originally from Deviantart(Y/N) thinks she can finally get a night alone to read, fluff ensues.
Relationships: Denmark (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Late Night Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> This was I fic I wrote way back in 2017 and posted on my Deviant Art (@/lizzielappis), but recently found again and rewrote. the fic will be also be found on my tumblr (@/marinacantwrite) :)
> 
> Please don't repost anywhere!
> 
> I hope y'all like it!
> 
> \- Marina

(Y/N) was tired. And Fridays were the worst. She’d had a long day working for the needs of (Your Country), and all she could now think about was arriving home, and finally being able to read without distractions. There was only one problem with her plan. 

Matthias Køhler.

Matthias was the personification of Denmark, who she had been conned into boarding with for the last few months. Ever since (Your Country) and Denmark had formed an alliance, your respective governments had though it be a good idea for the two of you to live together and get to know each-other better. This arrangement was fine with Matthias but got on (Y/N)’s nerves on many occasions. Even before the two of you live together you found him to be insufferable, but now it was as if you could never escape him. His Lego builds littering all rooms of the house, his over dramatic storytelling, with no shortage of shameless flirting, had all just begrudgingly become a part of her daily routine.

(Y/N) walked through the old wooden door into the house they shared, taking in the familiar sights that surrounded her. The black leather sofas, and the fancy coffee table, which still couldn’t escape Matthias’ Lego, reminded her of her home and made her sigh. As much as the Alliance would help (Your Country), she couldn’t help feeling a little homesick every once in a while.

“Matthias, I’m home.” She called up the stairs, not bothering to wait for a reply before heading further into the house. 

Upon entering the dining room, she noticed something out of the ordinary. There was a fluorescent yellow sticky note stuck haphazardly to one of the corners of the dining room table. Wondering what’s its purpose, (Y/N) quickly walked over to it and read its contents.

“Hey Søde  
Going out with the 4 tonight, can’t text.  
Lukas took my phone.  
I'll be home by midnight  
-Matthias”

(Y/N) read the note and let out a small sigh of relief. Now she knew she would have a nice peaceful evening to just read and relax.

She crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash can as she made her way upstairs to their library. While climbing the two flights of stairs, she couldn’t help letting her mind wander back to the topic of Matthias. Although glad to finally get some time alone, she knew how big and empty the house felt without him around. As she reached the top of the staircase, she paused for a second to admire the photo hanging on the wall. 

The photo was a selfie of the two of them, about a week after they moved in together. Matthias was holding the camera and laughing, while (Y/N) looked a mix between annoyed and amused at his antics. She couldn’t help but admire the way his hair fell in his face in the morning, and how his eyes seemed to be almost sparking with mischief.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she quickly made her way to the library.

She entered the room slowly, feeling the heavy warmth of the fireplace hit her, making everything seem to move sluggishly. Browsing the shelves, she was quick to decide on which book to read. ‘The Wolf Wilder’ was one of her all-time favourite novels, and ever since she had introduced it to Matthias, it had become one of his too. She carefully reached up and lifted the title out of its spot, being careful as not to damage it.

(Y/N) grabbed a bookmark off the shelf, not that she’d be needing it tonight, and headed over to the beanbag pile on the other side of the room to settle in for the evening. It was not often she was able to get an evening to herself like this, and she planned to enjoy every minute of the ever-imposing solitude.

As she sat down and opened up the novel, she noted how the last rays of sun were shining through the windows, and casting the pages a shade of gold, before she finally let herself fall into another world.

~timeskip~

There were barely twenty pages left of the book, and (Y/N) was utterly absorbed in the storyline. Her eyes skimmed quickly over the words, willing her mind to keep up with the story’s pace. Just as she reached the climax of the novel, she heard a banging from downstairs, then a voice calling out to her.

“(Y/N)? Are you awake?”

(Y/N) let out a groan and closed her eyes. Even if she had gone to sleep before he arrived back, she would certainly be awake now. She spent a moment deliberating on the option of not answering, and finishing her novel in peace, before deciding against it.

“Up here!” She called, hoping the reluctance didn’t show in her tone.

Turning back to her book, it wasn’t long before she could see Matthias’ head peeking in the room in her peripheral vision.

“Whatcha reading?” he immediately questions upon seeing her.

Not bothering to offer him a response, (Y/N) continues to read, but lifts the book just high enough so he could read the cover. 

“That's one of my favourites!" He almost shouts, causing (Y/N) to jump a little. “Can you read it to me?"

“If I ever get to finish the last few pages then maybe.” She chuckles.

And that's how they stayed for the next few minutes. (Y/N) reading and Matthias observing. 

(Y/N) was pretty. Matthias thought she was downright gorgeous, but that was beside the point. He loved the way her hair perfectly famed her face and accentuated her alluring eyes. He loved the way he could see them shine when she talked about one of her interests, and how her nose crinkled when he could finally get her to laugh at one of his stupid jokes. And he loved the way that she was still even willing to put up with him after the way he acted when they first met. In his mind, she was perfect.

He just wouldn’t admit he was in love with her.

For all he knew, she found him irksome.

Noticing a small strand of hair had escaped from it’s confides, he unconsciously reached out and tucked it behind her ear in a tender movement. Watching her eyes flick up from the book to look at him, he quickly looked away pretending to be preoccupied with looking at all the different books she had brought from (Your Country). 

When he finally returned his gaze to her features, the glowing pink blush and slight smile gracing her all to perfect lips was unable to escape his notice.

“So,” (Y/N) says awkwardly, breaking the room’s deafening silence. “Do you still want me to read to you?”

“If it’s not too bothersome,” Matthias smiles warmly, “I’d love you to.”

“Okay then.” She whispers. “Once upon a time, a hundred years ago, there was a dark and stormy girl..."

~timeskip~

"…and in the ballroom of the castle there lived three wolves. One was white, one was black, and the third, much smaller than the other two, had patches of both colours: His chest, where his heart lay, was grey." (Y/N) finishes softly. 

She looked down into her lap at Matthias, who had laid down there early on in the storyline and found him fast asleep. She took a small moment to admire his beautiful features. (Y/N) was old enough to admit that even though she sometimes found him insufferable, he could be quite the glowing presence to have around. His face was more relaxed than she had ever seen it, making him look younger, and making her cheeks start to burn again.

She knew she could easily fall in love with him one day.

Gently sliding herself out from under him, she grabbed a warm blanket from next to the fireplace and draped it over him, smiling softly to herself. Making sure that he would be comfortable there for what few hours there were left of the night, she put the book back in its place on the shelf, and the bookmark down next to it. 

Just before (Y/N) left, she crouched down, making her head level with Matthias’. Taking a slow breath in through her nose, she felt the weight of what she was about to do enter her lungs, as the light of the fireplace got softer. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against his, for no longer than a second, taking in the feeling all she could, before pulling back, and finally leaving the room, and leaving Matthias there to sleep.

One thing (Y/N) forgot to leave in there though, were her thoughts of him.

fin.


End file.
